degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School opened in 2001, and was the school that held the Degrassi High reunion. At first it was just a Junior High School, taking up grades from 7th-8th grade, but in 2002, Degrassi integrated into a High school as well. It seems that after the final group of 8th graders, from it's original opening, reached the 9th grade, Degrassi Community School became a High School instead. 7th, and 8th graders no longer attended the school. To some, such as Jimmy Brooks it is thought of as "a pit of burning fire". Notable Instances that occured at Degrassi Community School School Shooting In 2004, Rick Murray, a 10th grader, brought a handgun to school after having yellow paint and white chicken feathers poured on him after he won the Whack-Your-Brain Competition. It is believed that he first wanted to shoot 11th grader Paige Michalchuk in the cafe. After she apologized to him about the prank (saying it was "sickening and childish") and unknowingly defusing the situation, he put his gun back into his bag, which he then puts into his locker, but after hearing some untrue information from Spinner Mason and Jay Hogart about Jimmy while inside a stall in the boys' bathroom, he shoots Jimmy in the back. The school is put on lockdown, as students flee from the gun wielding student. Emma Nelson, Toby Isaacs, and Sean Cameron run into Rick, and he tried to shoot Emma in the head, but Sean grabs the gun. When the gun goes off while they are fighting for it, Sean gets grazed by the bullet, while Rick dies. The school remains on lockdown for a few more hours, before students were let out to their parents. Degrassi now has a zero tolerance policy for bullying. Gonorrhea Outbreak In the same year of the school shooting, a group of students have unprotected oral sex, which leads to the STD gonorrhea. The students plagued by this were Amy, Alex Nunez and good-girl Emma Nelson. Violent Rivalry with Lakehurst High School In the 2006-2007 school year, a school rivalry occurred, which ended in a death of Degrassi student J.T Yorke. Merger with Lakehurst High School Over the winter break of the 2006-2007 school year Lakehurst High School burned down and the students were forced to move into Degrassi to finish their schooling. This (with the recent stabbing of J.T. Yorke) caused fights to break out within the student bodies. Principals Degrassi has gone through three principals. The first, Daniel Raditch, was transferred after the school shooting. He was replaced by Daphne Hatzilakos who left to take care of her mother in Saskatchewan. Principal Sheppard (the former principal of Lakehurst High School known as "The Shep") replaced her for a semester but lost his job when she returned. *Daniel Raditch (2001-2005) *Daphne Hatzilakos (2005-2007; 2008-2008/2009 school year) *Mr. Shepard "The Shep" (2007-2008) *Archibals/Archie "Snake" Simpson (2008-present) Notable Alumni *Mia Jones - Model (Never graduated but is finishing her education with a tutor) *Craig Manning - Musician *Dylan Michalchuk - Hockey Player *Caitlin Ryan - Host of her own TV Show. *Manny Santos - Actress, Singer *Simon Borneaux- Musician. *Liberty Van Zandt - Pre-lawyer *Paige Michalchuk - Former actress; Jason Mewes's assistant *Ellie Nash - reporter *Ashley Kerwin - Musician 'Students who have attended Degrassi' *Hazel Aden *Sav Bhandari *Alli Bhandari *Chantay Black *Melanie Brodie *Jimmy Brooks *Bruce the Moose *Sean Cameron *Tessa Campanelli *Luke Cassellis *Leia Chang *Blue Chessex *Declan Coyne *Fiona Coyne *L.D. Delacorte *Marco Del Rossi *Connor Deslauriers *Simon Dexter *Johnny DiMarco *Clare Edwards *Darcy Edwards *Erica Farrell *Heather Farrell *Lucy Fernandez *Voula Grivogiannis *K.C. Guthrie *Damian Hayes *Derek Haig *Jay Hogart *Stephanie Kaye *Ashley Kerwin *Arthur Kobalewscuy *Nancy Kramer *Joey Jeremiah *Mia Jones *Anya MacPherson *Craig Manning *Kendra Mason *Gavin "Spinner" Mason *Terri MacGreggor *Shane McKay *Kathleen Mead *Dylan Michalchuk *Paige Michalchuk *Jenna Middleton *Rick Munro *Rick Murray *Dwayne Myers *Ellie Nash *Christine "Spike" Nelson *Emma Nelson *Alex Nuñez *Liz O'Rourke *Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Zane Park *Susie Rivera *Caitlin Ryan *Manny Santos *Archibald Archie "Snake" Simpson *Holly J. Sinclair *Riley Stavros *Peter Stone *Claude Tanner *BLT Thomas *Drew Torres *Dave Turner *Danny Van Zandt *Liberty Van Zandt *Jane Vaughn *Derek "Wheels" Wheeler *J.T. Yorke *Yick Yu Category: Places